Alternate
by Sakura Hyuga
Summary: #6: Mukuro just wants to find out who killed dear Chrome. And if that meant accepting help from the earless adult Hibari Kyouya, well. For Chrome, Mukuro would do anything. (LOVELESS! AU)
1. Chapter 1: Tiny! AU

**Chapter One:** Tiny AU where Reborn picks up a certain fluffy cinnabun roll sometime between falling cherry blossum petals and snowflakes dancing across the sky. Who knew the great Reborn could be such a good guardian?

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Sakhyu unfortunately does not own anything. Haha.**

* * *

.

.

.

"Rebooo _oorn . . ._ "

He would not turn around. No, he was _the_ Reborn, the world's best hitman, and he definitely would _not_ be swayed by a pleading whine.

A pause. ". . . Reborn?"

That being said, sighing was way below his level. So was twitching. They both implied that something was getting under Reborn's skin and that was obviously not true because Reborn was like a steel wall. Unbreakable. Especially sturdy against fluffy-haired brats with heart-breaking pouts and molten flaming eyes . . .

Anyway, he would not budge. Fidgeting was so below his level that the mere thought of doing something like that was an atrocity . . .

A soft sniffle and a wet hiccup. "R-Reborn!"

Whoops, RIP the power to resist. We will mourn you and remember your bravery for eternity.

" _What_ , Dame-Tsuna?"

Cursing his own mouth for betraying him, Reborn took a moment to brace himself before he turned around to face his tiny charge.

Bright teary eyes and quivering lips was what first greeted him. Letting out that sigh he had been trying (in vain) to suppress, Reborn crouched down to look at the upset child in the eyes.

"R-Reborn," Tsuna mumbled quietly. "I-I'm sorry."

". . ."

No, bad Reborn. Hitmen do not feel regret. Especially not regret for making little kids cry. He was tough, he could kick puppies while wearing his nasty smirk. Something like this did not even phase him.

 _Soft sky flames quivered, weak and sickly and scared. No, no, no! Don't be scared . . ._ _Baby sky was hurt Sun what are you_ doing―

A heartbreaking whimper. "R-Reborn?"

ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION.

Sighing a bit self-deprecating, Reborn scooped the crying child into his arms. Tiny fists clutched his shirt and Reborn only briefly mourned his dry-cleaning bill before he got up and began walking away.

". . . It's fine, Tsuna."

After all, it wasn't like it was the _brunet's_ fault for getting kidnapped, right?

* * *

 **AN:** I know I've been a bit quiet lately, but, well, school. Final projects and summatives. _Exams_. Please wish me luck so I can make it through this hell. On the other hand, I'm taking fluffy prompts on my tumblr sakhyu! They relieve stress aafjasfdaslkfj.


	2. Chapter 2: Flower Garden! AU

**Chapter Two:** Flower Garden AU where a tiny, intricate flower tattoo garden grows on your back. Every flower represented a person, and the more colourful and healthy the tattooed flowers, the more loved you were.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Sakhyu unfortunately does not own anything, haha.**

* * *

At twelve, Tsuna already knew that nobody loved him.

(. . . _At least, not any more._ )

These wasn't the words of a bullied child seeking pity, nor his own delusions. It was the cold, hard truth Tsuna noticed whenever he craned his head to see his back in the mirror.

Tsuna was no longer loved. And the proof were the two dying flowers on his back, almost black in colour.

A shuddering yet quiet sob shook his body as Tsuna hugged his knees. To be honest, he had long knew that his father didn't love him. After all, his father ― _Iemitsu's_ ― rosebud never grew, and for as long as he could remember the poor tiny petals had always been a sickly black. But now . . .

With tears building up in his eyes, Tsuna raised his head to stare at the other rose on his back. A pretty and delicate thing that had once used to be a light pink, it was now a withering flower that faded in colour every day.

At twelve, Tsuna already knew that nobody loved him.

.

.

.

( _At twelve, Tsuna's mother smiled prettily before calling him 'No-Good'._ )

* * *

At sixteen, Tsuna had gone four years without once looking at his back.

However . . .

" _Dame-Tsuna_ ," Reborn snapped, one hand impatiently holding out a fist filled with gentle Sun Flames. But despite his harsh tone, it did not completely mask the note of worry so skilfully hidden in his voice.

"What, Reborn?" Tsuna smiled, pressing his back to the wall and resisting a wince at the pain that burst across his body. "Don't worry, I only got a small scratch."

But really, Tsuna could go a few more years without looking at his empty garden. At any rate, a small injury wasn't worth the heartbreak.

". . . Tsunayoshi, there is a bullet lodged in your shoulder," Mukuro said in a flat and disbelieving voice. "Did you hit your head as well?"

Er, no, Tsuna did not hit his head. But to be honest, he was already feeling a bit woozy from the blood loss . . .

"Tenth . . . !" Hayato's face was scrunched with worry. "Y-Your dress shirt is already drenched in blood!"

"Maa, maa, calm down Hayato," Takeshi said, but his knuckles were white as he gripped the Storm's shoulder. "Tsuna, shouldn't you sit down?"

Suddenly, a calm feeling seeped into Tsuna's body and the boy was almost tempted into following his Rain's words. He just felt so sleepy . . .

Wait, _no_!

"Stop it!" Tsuna jerked away from Ryohei's hands and ducked under Kyoya's arms as he dashed away in a burst of adrenaline. Immediately, his head spun violently as he felt something wet slide down his cheeks. "I don't want to see!"

This time it was his Guardians who stood frozen, faces distressed as they stopped moving in hopes of not setting Tsuna off any further. Chrome's lips wobbled.

"S-See what, Bossu?" The Mist asked quietly.

Tsuna buried his head into his arms as he leaned against the wall. "I don't want to see an empty garden! I don't want to see black flowers!"

Silence.

.

.

.

And then―

"What empty garden, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked, his voice way close than Tsuna had thought it would be …

Suddenly, cold air touched his wound as his shirt was taken off. Tsuna jumped in surprise and hysterical protest before he was quieted as black eyes stared into his own, a soft light numbing his pain.

"Hmm, Dame-Tsuna? Look," Reborn said, lips pressed together and tone serious. "You trust me, don't you?"

And Tsuna―

―looked.

( _Of course he would. Because no matter how cruel Reborn was to him, he was right. Tsuna_ did _trust him. Tsuna trusted his tutor_ slash _father-figure with his_ life _._ )

.

.

.

What he saw made him burst into tears, though not for the reasons he would have once thought them to be.

* * *

At sixteen, Tsuna had a beautiful and colourful garden, tropical flowers of all colours and variety.

At sixteen, Tsuna was loved.

* * *

 _And at twenty-four, small flower vines sneaked and swirled around his arms, climbing onto his hands as Tsuna closed his eyes and waited for his death or for his salvation._

 _"Hmm, Tsu-chan, so even in the end you won't give me the rings? Then . . ."  
_

 _BANG!_

* * *

 **AN: Hi I am dying from stress. The last two weeks of school and the start of exam/summative hell is starting so please pray for my poor soul omg. Also do not be surprised if I go quiet or something for the rest of June. Will respond to reviews next chapter ;w; I love you all thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Kise-is-reborn-Dino! AU

**Chapter Three:** Kuroko no Basuke/Katekyo Hitman Reborn Crossover! Dino was once Kise, a pretty boy model who loved basketball. There is now no basketball; instead, there are guns and flames and he is so, so homesick.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Sakhyu unfortunately does not own anything, haha.**

* * *

The deadly Mafia boss that sat in Tsuna's room came a long way. Every one acknowledged this; his subordinates, his enemies, and even Reborn.

But only Dino himself knew just how many mountains he really climbed over.

.

.

.

Kise is absolutely miserable in his new life as Dino. He can't model anymore, because really, does the third biggest mafia family really want to give their only heir's pictures to the public?

Of course not!

Kise can't play basketball either too. This time, it wasn't because of some forbidden Mafia rule. No, this time . . . for some reason, he keeps tripping over everything! Despite his similar features, it soon becomes apparent that this Kise was no longer Kise. His new-found clumsiness was a far cry to the agile and graceful body he once had, and for the first time Kise felt as if he had once taken his past athleticism for granted.

But still . . . what was wrong with him?

(-there was nothing wrong, nothing wrong, nothing but how his soul never quite becomes attuned to his flames-)

Kise is forced to go to Mafia school, where his best friend becomes Squalo of all people (who really reminds him of a long-haired Haizaki. Oh how the tables have turned). There are no basketball teams. There is nothing but fighting, fighting, and more fighting. Somewhere between all of that are the alliances, enemies, and friends.

Kise smiles and charms all his companions. Everyone likes him, despite his clumsiness. So it wasn't long before he becomes acquainted with the four Vongola brothers . . . but none of them felt familiar. There is no Kuroko, no Aomine, no Kagami. There is no Kasamatsu-senpai, no Kaijo.

He is so, so homesick.

In the end, Kise really doesn't want to become a Mafia boss. Doing something like that, becoming the leader of a shady organization (and the third strongest to boot) reminds him too much of Akashi. And Kise does not want to be a blond version of Akashi. Oh the horror.

He is resolute. Sure, trying to escape the Mafia was like a death sentence, but it wasn't like Kise hadn't died before. After all, there was a reason he was here. There was no way he was becoming a Mafia boss.

.

.

.

Of course, that's when his father dies and Reborn comes into the picture.

(Kise is inwardly begging for Kuroko to come save him. Kuroko is so much kinder than his new tutor, omg. He'll never question Kuroko's teaching ways ever again.)

* * *

Somewhere along the way, Kise is no longer Kise.

No, now he is Dino, the Chiavarone Decimo. And he is just about to meet Vongola's newest boss.

(-nevermind the poor Vongola brothers, Squalo's boss sealed in unforgiving ice, nevermind his dreams of freedom, of his once-past friends-)

.

.

.

Dino leaned back into his luxurious chair, eyes closed as he heard the bedroom door slam open behind him. "Yo, Vongola boss. I traveled from afar to pay you a visit."

* * *

 **AN:** Based off of this small thing I wrote like 5 months ago on tumblr. Hi guys, in senior year now and uni apps are happening in like a month and I am so stressed I don't even know. /weeps/ Hope people enjoy this anyway, despite the trillion tense shifts. Also, will respond to all your lovely reviews sometime when I have the time. It is not today though and I apologize ahhhh. I read them all and they make me very happy! ;v;


	4. Chapter 4: Gem! AU

**Chapter four:** Gem!AU In which everyone is born with a gem, one said to represent their soul. Everyone but Dame-Tsuna . . .

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Sakhyu unfortunately does not own anything, haha.**

* * *

"Awww, aren't you a precious gem?" A lady cooed softly to the small babe in her friend's arms.

The mother only smiled. After all, in this world that saying was something quite normal.

"Not like Dame-Tsuna," the previously cooing lady sneered as a fluffy teen walked down the street. Hunching into himself to try and make himself a smaller target for the eyes drilling harshly onto his back, Tsuna grimaced and picked up his speed.

The Land of Gemini was said to be blessed by the Gods. Every person born in the world will also be born with a gemstone attached to their body.

They were called the Gems.

It was said that each gemstone represented the owner's soul. The more beautiful the gem, the more clearer and brighter stone, meant a more purer person.

There were many different stones of all different colours, but it was said that Gems with orange stones were the rarest. Only a few had ever been born in the century. Each orange Gem was viciously protected for their rarity and their special trait of harmonizing with the other Gems. Only orange Gems, called Skies, could do this.

Gems were a picture of someone's soul.

And for Sawada Tsunayoshi, the one person who allegedly was not born with a gem, this no doubt made the people around him wary.

Made them wary and nervous, made them wonder how horrible of a person he had to be, to not have a stone.

They were wary…and that soon turned into jeers and taunts and loathing.

Tsuna sighed as he scratched the cloth around his wrist absent-mindedly. It was a enchanted handkerchief, practically the only thing that his father had ever given him. An enchanted handkerchief, one that will never fall off.

Never, but never was never absolute.

Strolling through the door, Tsuna smiled at his mother who waved at him cheerfully. The pretty woman had a light purple gem on her hand, beautifully pale that it was almost a white. It was absolutely nothing like what lay under Tsuna's handkerchief.

Because contrary to all belief, Tsuna did have a gem. He had a lovely and beautiful gem, a huge one that was the size of an egg, on the inside of his wrist.

And the gem Tsuna had…it was orange.

Tsuna was a Spessartite Garnet. Tsuna was a Sky.

.

.

.

And Tsuna's only wish was that nobody else would find out.

* * *

 **AN:** Written with The Most Dangerous Writing App, set to 20 minutes by accident, a couple of months ago. Argh guys I will get to those reviews I really promise. You guys are all amazing!

Also still drowning in homework and tests and I think I'm a bit sick, but, well. /shrugs/ I hope I get better, I can't afford to be sick now.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Christmases

"Christmas is a season

not only of rejoicing

but of reflection."

―Winston Churchill

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **I**

* * *

It was a cold, cold day, befitting of the Christmas season.

And speaking of that, it was also a sad day too, because Takeshi was _supposed_ to join his baseball team's celebratory Christmas party . . . but now he couldn't. Sad, right? Takeshi had already made a gingerbread house (decorated with baseballs!) to take to their potluck, but he had to suddenly cancel just because his Mum was having some people over!

Which was all fine and stuff, but. They wanted him to be there for it, for their boring adult party!

"Mou, Takeshi, don't look so glum!" Mum started with a sheepish smile as she poked his cheek. "Smile a bit! It'll be fun!"

"But, Muuuum," Takeshi whined with a pout. He had been really excited to go to that party with his friends! Not to one where adults just sat there and talked about boring things! "You'll be off with Dad doing _adult talks_ with the other people! It won't be fun for me! It'll be so boring!"

Takeshi could attest to it. Adult talks were the worst things to listen to. It was all ' _oh, how is Kyo doing?_ ' and ' _my husband sent me flowers! Isn't he so romantic?_ ' and all in all it was generally so much less interesting compared to stuff about baseball!

"Hey!" Mum cried, flashing Takeshi a faux-sad look and not giving into his unspoken (and spoken) pleas. "Me and your dad aren't boring, kiddo!"

". . . Muu _um_!" Takeshi felt _betrayed_. He really did. Mum was supposed to be on _his_ side! After all, she loved baseball almost as much as he did, and she never forced him to attend their stupid adult meet-ups before in place of baseball!

Unfortunately, Mum only laughed before she ruffled his hair with a fond smile. "Hey, don't fret, you won't be the only kid there. You can make a new friend and have fun with him while I go and do the boring _adult talks_. Alright?"

". . . A kid?" Despite trying his best to stay upset, Takeshi's curiosity won over his frustration. Rarely did his parents introduce Takeshi to new friends. Unless you counted that very _extreme_ boy who liked to punch things. Or worse, that other boy who had metal sticks (which were completely different compared to Takeshi's metal bats) and was really quite terrifying.

Takeshi wasn't against making new friends, but even he was a bit scared of the Namimori Elementary School's Demon. He was going there next year and it was a small blessing that the older boy wouldn't be in his class.

"Yes, a kid," Mum said, her tone warm. "He's the same age as you, but I heard he's very shy. Be nice to him, okay Takeshi?"

A shy kid? No, a shy new friend. Hmm, Takeshi still wanted to go to the party, but since it was Mum asking . . .

"Okay, Mum. I will."

* * *

The door tinkled as it opened, and Tsuyoshi looked up from where he was preparing dinner.

"Ah, welcome Sawada-san," Tsuyoshi said heartily, tone a different tune to his inner turmoil. The grip he had on the handle of his knife tightened, even as the ends of his eyes crinkled with a smile.

"I was just about done making dinner."

Sawada Nana, _Sawada_ Nana, smiled sweetly, and if Tsuyoshi hadn't known who the kind woman's husband was, he would have been much more supportive of his wife's relationship with her best friend. As it was now, Tsuyoshi tried his best to not tense up as the feeling of probing eyes filled the air.

Oh dear. It must have been some worried and green CEDEF agents.

And sure, Tsuyoshi was retired. But despite trying to not appear shady and already long gone from the dark world, Tsuyoshi still felt them hanging around every now or then. Perhaps it was because he was once an accomplished and unaffiliated assassin.

Or maybe it was just because of his wife and her friendship with Nana. In any case, the CEDEF agents watching their house today had at least tripled since Nana was visiting.

"Good to see you again, Yamamoto-san!" Nana chirped as a pair of hurried footsteps thundered down the stairs. "And ah! You too, Ha-chan! And wow, even little Takeshi is here today!"

Yes, Takeshi was unfortunately here today. Tsuyoshi had wanted to get the boy out of the house and to his Christmas party, where he could be safe from prying eyes, but _Ha-chan_ , AKA his wife, adamantly refused. Nana was bringing her son Tsuna for the first time, she explained giddily as she shot Tsuyoshi her Glare of Death (TM). So Takeshi was going to be here to meet him. Case closed.

Well. No matter what, even Sawada Iemitsu's son probably couldn't top the Hibaris' kid in craziness. Or Sasagawa's, unfortunately, who Takeshi already had the . . . uh, pleasure to meet. Even if Tsuyoshi would have preferred if Takeshi didn't have to meet _any_ of them. After all, they were all flame-active already, and that was a definite shoe-in for the mafia.

Tsuyoshi had left the mafia for a reason.

"Nana-chan!" Brown eyes twinkled as the other woman in the shop rushed to her best friend and enveloped her in a hug. Tsuyoshi tried to not flinch when he discreetly spied the sudden glint of a gun outside the window. Wow, the CEDEF agents must be especially jumpy today. Did Nana get mugged on her way to Take-Sushi or something? "It's been forever since I last saw you! How are you holding up? And where's your little munchkin?"

"Ah, I've been great Ha-chan!" Nana replied enthusiastically before she gave the Yamamoto family an amused smile. "And Tsu-chan is here. Ara, Tsu-chan, come out and meet Aunty, Uncle, and Takeshi-chan, okay?"

Despite his wife and Nana being best friends, the Yamamoto familiy had never been formally introduced to the Sawadas. Tsuyoshi fought tooth and nail to keep his family from arguably the strongest mafia presence in Namimori, and it had worked until now. So Tsuyoshi was completely unprepared when, well, the _spitting image of Vongola Primo_ stepped out shyly from behind his mother's legs.

Okay. Okay, _wow_. No wonder there were so many CEDEF agents fluttering around them. If this got out of the sleepy borders of Namimori, heads would roll even with the Hibari clan's protection.

"Um," the tiny Vongola prince squeaked. "H-Hello . . ."

Tsuyoshi's wife stared. Tsuyoshi stared. Heck, even Takeshi stared.

And then . . .

"Oh my _god, Nana-chan your son is so precious._ "

Nana smiled as she agreed. "Tsu-chan really is the cutest! Though Takeshi-chan is so adorable too, Ha-chan!"

The two women began to coo over the children even as they started to fidget uncomfortably. Hey, cheek pinches hurt, y'know!

.

.

.

(On the other hand, Tsuyoshi despaired. Takeshi looked smitten already. And with the purity of those _Sky_ _Flames_ , Tsuyoshi wasn't surprised.

. . . If his wife insisted on having the two meet often, perhaps Tsuyoshi should get Takeshi to trade in his bat for a sword. After all, his boy needed to be able to defend both himself and his Sky . . .)

* * *

Takeshi felt as if he had a _con-cus-sion_. His head felt funny, and he kept blinking.

That sounded about right. Takeshi remembered when Hideki had gotten one in their last game, after he got hit with a dead ball. Luckily, it wasn't too serious and Hideki should have even be able to have gone to the party today.

Which Takeshi wasn't at. Because of the tiny boy in front of him.

Strangely enough, Takeshi didn't feel that mad anymore. It was hard to, when his new friend looked so upset and tiny. Did Takeshi already say that? Well, he was really tiny. And Mum said the boy, _Tsu-kun_ , or Tsuna, was Takeshi's age!

. . . Maybe Mum was just lying to him? Hmm.

But why would she do that? Unlike Takeshi's baseball friends, he didn't mind playing with the younger babies like Tsuna! Which reminded him . . .

"Tsuna," Takeshi started as he peered at the blushing red face. "Do you want to play something?"

"U-Um," the fluffy child started hesitantly. "O-Okay?"

Takeshi beamed, gloomy mood from before all but disappearing. "Great! What do you want to play?"

Takeshi really wanted to play some baseball, but even he knew it was a bad idea when it was so cold outside. Mum said that he might make himself hurt if he played when it was so cold. Besides, it was hard to play baseball with two people anyway.

"Tsu-kun can pick?" His new friend sounded floored. Takeshi frowned. What kind of friends did Tsuna have? They didn't sound like nice friends if they never let boy pick games to play!

"Of course!" Takeshi said as he switched back to a smile. "So, what do you want to do?"

The smaller of the two brightened as he chewed on his lip. "Hide n' seek?"

"Sure!"

* * *

"My darling said that he might be coming back for Tsu-chan's fifth birthday," Nana gushed, absolutely radiant in joy. Tsuyoshi's wife beamed along with her best friend while Tsuyoshi himself nodded mildly.

Right. Note to self: when was Tsuna's birthday again? Tsuyoshi needed to make sure he and his family were long gone on a family vacation before Vongola's Young Lion comes traipsing back to Namimori. If he even managed to get a Guest Pass from the Hibaris, that was.

Tsuyoshi grimaced at the mere thought of seeing the man again. Hey, it wasn't just because Iemitsu was the dangerous CEDEF head either. Tsuyoshi had worked with the man before, and he was absolutely _infuriating_.

Suddenly, rapid tiny footsteps fluttered down the stairs as the mini Vongola Primo rushed into the room. Surprisingly, for the first time since Tsuna had stepped into Take-Sushi, the fluffy boy was smiling as he crawled . . .

. . . Under the table?

Tsuyoshi blinked.

"Tsu-chan!" Nana admonished, looking more amused than angry. Tsuyoshi's wife certainly wasn't helping, with how the woman was choked up with laughter. "What are you doing?"

"Shh, Mama," Tsuna said as he snuggled near her legs. "Tsu-kun and Takeshi-nii are playing Hide n' Seek!"

Tsuyoshi blinked again, even as his wife stopped laughing and instead melted into a puddle of goo from the cuteness. When did Takeshi get the chance to become a big brother? It had only been twenty minutes since the adults have left the two kids to their own devices!

". . . Two . . . One . . . Ready or not, here I come!"

Takeshi's voice echoed from upstairs, and it wasn't long before the child came rushing down. Despite himself, Tsuyoshi watched amused as his son checked the cabinets and the fridge before finally crawling under the table himself.

"Aha!" Takeshi yelled. "Tsuna, I found you!"

Tsuna giggled sweetly as both of the children crawled out. Quickly, Nana began fussing over them while his wife brushed off the dust that had caked Takeshi's hair. Both kids rushed off to do something else ("It's my turn to pick something now!" Takeshi grinned happily as Tsuna agreed with a smile) and Tsuyoshi went back to setting the table.

Once that was done, the children were called down for their Christmas dinner. The two families then started on the delicious feast both Tsuyoshi had prepared and Nana had brought, all the whilst chatting up a storm. It was almost enough to make Tsuyoshi forget the couple dozen mafia agents surrounding his house.

(He closed the blinds on the windows though. They wouldn't stop a bullet, but at least it soothed his nerves.)

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep over?"

"It's fine!" Nana replied cheerfully. "We don't want to impose any longer on Christmas day!"

But it was only when the Sawadas were ready to leave did Nana turn to her son and give him a knowing look.

"Tsu-chan," Nana started, a gentle smile on her face. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh . . . ? Oh!" Tsuna rushed over to the small backpack he had brought before rummaging in it. With a sound of delight, he plucked something from the bag before presenting it shyly to Takeshi.

"Takeshi-nii!" Tsuna said as he held out the small and messily wrapped present. "Merry Christmas!"

Takeshi looked surprised. "Oh wow! Thanks Tsuna!"

But Young Lion's son or not, even Tsuyoshi could see the makings of a great Sky hidden within those caramel doe eyes. And judging by the bright eyes of his son as he ripped open the wrapping paper, Takeshi could feel it too.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Takeshi was happy. It had been a crazy two years since he had tried to jump off the roof, only to be saved by Tsuna ( _tiny tiny Tsuna_ ), but Takeshi had never been happier. He had friends now, real friends, and a place to belong. His dad had finally taught him the way of the sword (something his old man had sworn to not do after his Mum had died) and even Squalo had to admit that he had gotten good.

But most importantly, they had all survived. The Tenth Vongola Family, they were all alive. Even Mukuro was, despite being still locked up in Vendice. At least Tsuna somehow managed to convince the terrifying mafia police to not kill one half of his Mist.

So, yup. Takeshi was happy. He was really, really happy.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna stammered, eyes wide and confused as he stared at the tiny tuna-fish key-chain in his hands. Ignoring the sudden screeching of Gokudera behind him, Takeshi chuckled.

"Merry Christmas, Tsuna!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Takeshi stared at the tiny baseball key-chain attached to his phone. It was an old gift, two decades old from a happier time, and it showed in the scratches that lined the metal.

He thought about Christmas. He thought about last Christmas, with the grave of his dad and that other coffin that was settled under the pine tree they had decorated in tears. The black coffin with the simple 'X' pasted to the front.

". . . Takeshi?" A gentle voice rang into the air as the soothing feeling of Sky Flames cocooned him with warmth. Sky flames that were still _alive_. "What are you doing here? We're going to start the fireworks soon."

Turning around, Takeshi felt his smile lighten his face as he stared warmly at Tsuna. "Sorry Tsuna! I'll be right there!"

One missed Christmas with his Sky was one too much. There wouldn't be a next time.

Takeshi would make sure of it.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **AN:** Secret Santa gift for Dee (ciaosuu-imagines tumblr) for the KHR Secret Santa! So yeah guys, other than being killed by Yuri on Ice, I was working on these gifts. There's another fic I did, which I'll post sometime later. Promise I'll start working on my own fics now LOLOL.

Merry Late Christmas and Happy New Year guys!


	6. Chapter 6: Loveless! AU

"A lover's a liar,  
To himself he lies,  
The truthful are **_loveless_** ,  
Like oysters their eyes!"  
― Kurt Vonnegut, Cat's Cradle

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Oh, Mukuro . . . I'll tell you my real name . . . I'll tell only you."_

 _She had looked at Mukuro with those lovely purple eyes, her lilting voice quiet as if it was a haunting whisper from unseen ghosts. But the younger hadn't heard those dark undertones. At the time, Mukuro had just sat there in a daze, completely transfixed by the shimmering orbs of love personified._

 _"Listen carefully. My name is Beloved . . . it means 'adored one'."_

 _. . ._

 _"Don't forget, Mukuro."_

 _Despite the light tone, despite the soft smile, there was still a hint of reproach in the older girl's words. It was rare and surprising to hear something other than complete love in Chrome's voice, and Mukuro immediately hated it._

 _"Forget?" The younger child breathed out slowly, eager to make the reproach go away. "Oya, how could I forget anything about my dear Chrome?"_

 _And it was true. Mukuro wouldn't be able to forget this. The child had never heard something about this before, something unusual considering this was Chrome, the younger's older sister. And Mukuro_ knew _Chrome._

 _"Hmm," The beautiful girl had hummed softly, unusually sharp eyes for once unreadable to Mukuro. "I suppose."_

 _And that was that._

 _. . ._

 _Except it wasn't. For, just one week after that exchange, Chrome was . . ._

 _Was . . ._

 _. . . killed._

* * *

Mukuro had always wondered what Chrome had meant by her 'real' name. 'Beloved' was a lovely name, sure, and Chrome had always been loved. But still . . .

Chrome had died.

Chrome had died in a way that was certainly not _loving_.

No.

Chrome . . . Chrome had been murdered.

And if Mukuro ever found out who had done the crime, the guilty would _die by Mukuro's hands_.

* * *

"Good morning," hollow pleasantries, oh how Mukuro hated them. But sometimes such things were unfortunately needed. "I am Rokudo Mukuro."

A young woman, still with her fluffy orange ears, looked up in surprise. "Oh! Good morning! You're Rokudo-kun? Where are your parents?"

"Parents? Ah. My guardians couldn't come," Mukuro replied with a sweet smile, quite saccharine in nature. "They're very busy, you see."

". . . ?" The woman bent down, eyebrows pulling together as she frowned in concern. "H-Huh? But it's your first day . . ."

"I've brought all the paperwork," Mukuro started, before hurrying when the woman looked like she was going to protest. This charade had been going on long enough. "A sixth grader doesn't need help getting to school, right, _Sensei_?"

 _"He's rather . . ."_

 _"Confident."_

 _"Records . . . Last school . . ."_

 _"That was him?!"_

For a few long seconds, the teacher, for the young woman with the orange hair could only be that, stared at Mukuro with wide brown eyes and a pale visage. But then a spell of thin professionalism came over her and she nodded with jerky movements, cheerful trembling voice talking loudly about Mukuro's new class.

It did not quite cover up the whispers that followed them to the door, but Mukuro had to give the teacher brownie points for trying.

.

.

.

"Hi, pleased to meet you," Mukuro said with a lazy smirk. The class, 3-A, exploded into excited whispers as the young teen scoured for a seat. Looking around, Mukuro spotted a tall blond intensely staring. In addition, the student had a flustered air around him.

Hmm. Potential lackey?

"Hello," Mukuro started again, coming to a stop beside the blond boy. Sitting down, Mukuro took a quick glance at Kyoko-sensei before slanting a look to the boy who was _still_ staring. "Lend me your textbook―"

SLAM! "HERE YOU GO!"

". . ." Mukuro discarded the idea of turning the blondie into a lackey. He was obviously too stupid for that. After all, they could have just shared the textbook! And why was the boy so flustered anyway?

"A-Ah," Blondie started with a sheepish laugh, as if aware of his own awkward actions. "D-Do you own a cell-phone, Mukuro-kun?"

. . . What? Where had that came from?

"No," Mukuro answered honestly. "I don't."

"Oh!" The boy's blinding smile faltered briefly before mending once more. "Oh, well then, where do you go to cram school?"

Mukuro paused. Was this an interrogation? Was the ditzy-looking blondie actually smart enough for that? "I don't go to cram school."

"Oh, w-well then . . . Who do you like in _Katekyo Hitman R._? Dino really likes the cute babies!"

"I can't tell them apart," Mukuro replied in boredom before inwardly scoffing. This boy, Dino, referred to himself in third person while talking? How childish was he?

"Ehh?" Blondie, er, Dino screeched, kind brown eyes wide open. "They're all colour-coded like a rainbow though!"

". . . Hmph," Finally fed up, Mukuro turned over to face the boy. "Why are you asking me that in the first place?"

"Ah! Because you look so cool!" Dino immediately answered, a sweet and goofy smile pasted on his face. "Everyone wants to know more about Mukuro-kun!"

. . .

"Oh?" Mukuro _purred_. "So I'm _cool_?"

The temperature in the room dropped as Mukuro barely managed to rein in a sneer. "I hate it when people judge a person by their appearances. Those people are stupid."

". . . Are you saying Dino is stupid?" The blondie finally dropped his bright smile, looking a bit upset. Finally. Mukuro gave him a patronizing smile.

"I hate stupid people. But thanks for the textbook."

A moment of blissful silence as tears welled up in pools of light chocolate, and, then . . .

"How horrible!"

"I don't believe it!"

"Poor Dino!"

"How dare some newbie insult our crybaby idol!?"

Mukuro raised an eyebrow in the chaos. Wow, who knew Blondie was so beloved by the class?

. . . Beloved . . .

Immediately Mukuro's mood soured and even the angry shrieks of the offended fangirls didn't seem as amusing as it had before. In fact, the high-pitched screaming was beginning to become irritating. Thankfully, Mukuro's new teacher seemed to share the sentiment as she reached the end of her wits.

"CLASS!" Kyoko-sensei snapped, orange hair whipping around as her chalk broke in her grip. "Be quiet! I'm trying to teach a lesson!"

* * *

"Mukuro-kun! Mukuro-kun!"

Waking up with an inaudible sigh, Mukuro blinked slowly. Dino plopped down his lunchbox on the desk, red-rimmed eyes crinkling in happiness and slight confusion.

"Hey, Mukuro-kun! It's lunchtime!"

. . . Why was the boy talking to Mukuro again? Didn't Mukuro make the blond guy cry?

"Hey, Dino!" Obviously the class idol's fangirls thought the same as they started to whine. "Leave him alone! He's just a punk. Eat with us!"

To Mukuro's surprise, Dino completely ignored them. "Mukuro-kun? Let's eat together?"

". . . Your friends wouldn't like it if you hang around with me," Mukuro deflected, feeling a bit confused. Why was Dino so persistent?

Immediately, the blond boy brightened at the non-answer and without further ado, he plopped down into a seat beside Mukuro. "That's not true!"

. . . Maybe Mukuro's deflection skills were getting rusty.

"Dino really loves deep-fried bread," the boy chirped. "Why does Mukuro-kun like to eat for lunch?"

Gesturing to the soup on the desk, Mukuro replied in a tone that just veered on the side of slight mocking. "Anything soft. I don't like to chew."

"Whaaaat?" And _obviously_ Mukuro overestimated Dino's ability to read the tone of a person's voice. "You eat like an old man!"

Wow. For the class idol, Dino sure wasn't that bright. Twitching slightly in irritation, Mukuro beamed, an edge hidden carefully within the sugary smile. "You shouldn't keep talking to me. It's quite a pain to answer such questions, _Dino-san_."

Despite the harsh words, Dino still smiled sweetly as he tugged his fluffy ears. "Don't you mean I'm in _fur_ iating, Mukuro-kun?"

". . . Yes, and very un _bear_ able."

This time Dino took time before he looked up from his lunch. And _wow_ , was it a surprise. Mukuro felt almost apprehensive when the sight of sharp brown eyes, so different from its usual soft chocolate, peaked out from beneath a golden fringe.

"How funny," Dino remarked casually. "You really don't care at all, Mukuro."

Despite the slight unease at the sudden change in personality, Mukuro smiled again. If nothing else, Mukuro was honest.

"Yes," the young teen agreed. "I don't."

* * *

When the bell that signaled the end of the school day finally ran, Mukuro breathed a sigh of relief. _Finally_.

"Mukuro-kun? Are you going home?"

And here came the golden puppy. Except Mukuro couldn't call the blond boy a puppy anymore, not after seeing that display during lunch. Perhaps a golden guard dog?

"No," Mukuro replied almost indulgently. Dino was quite amusing, in any case. "I have some time, so I'm going to the library."

Immediately the blond's face scrunched up in dismay. "Eh? But we passed the library already."

"Not the _school's_ library," Mukuro snorted, with a tone of hidden disgust. Chrome would have been disappointed if Mukuro settled for something so low. "Elementary schools don't have good books, so I'm going to the _public_ library. You know, for _adults_."

"What?! Such a thing exists?" Dino brightened and pumped a fist into the air. "I want to go too!"

The girls that had been stalking them immediately began yelling.

"What? No, Dino-sama, walk me home instead!"

"I'm much better company than that loser!"

"Dinooooooo―"

Mukuro threw the whining and crying girls a look of irritation. Dino immediately turned around, blinding smile in place as he gave his fangirls a cheery wink.

"Sorry, not today ladies!" The blond chuckled. "I was already invited to a date with Mukuro-kun~"

Mukuro twitched. And there went Dino, shooting off his big mouth once more. Who invited who, exactly?

"Rokudo-kun!"

Blinking in surprise, Mukuro turned around just in time to see Kyoko-sensei rush over. "Sensei?"

"How was your first day? If you have any problems, be sure to tell me, okay?"

Gone was the almost skittish look in the morning. No, here was Kyoko in her full sensei-glory, evident as she aimed a stern look at the baffled Mukuro.

. . .

Wait a minute. Was it because . . . ?

Fighting to keep the smile on, Mukuro immediately turned to Dino. "Oya, oya, it's been a nice day, Sensei! Dino-san has been really nice to me today."

Ignoring Dino's small noise of confusion, Mukuro made sure to keep beaming as Kyoko studied both of them carefully.

"Really?" Kyoko asked, sounding almost dubious. Well, she had been there when Mukuro made Dino cry, so it wasn't something too surprising. "In that case, please continue to be friends with Rokudo-kun, Chiavarone-kun."

"Of course," Mukuro promised without Dino's input, tone smooth. "In fact, we were just about to go to the library right now. See you tomorrow, Sensei!"

Rushing away, Mukuro dragged Dino along as they hurried down the halls. Once they had quite literally left Kyoko-sensei behind in the dust, Mukuro released Dino's hand as if it had been on fire.

"Hmm," Dino said thoughtfully, looking unfairly relaxed despite their sprint. His brown eyes had sharpened once more. "You are quite the faker, Mukuro."

Mukuro stilled before turning around. Both eyes, one red and one blue, burned with hate. "I don't want to be pitied, and I am _not fake_."

Dino startled. "Mukuro-kun . . . ?"

"Goodbye _Chiavarone-san_ ," Mukuro bit out tartly before spinning around once more. "I don't have time for you right now, so stop following me."

Rushing away for the second time day, Mukuro didn't get very far this time. No, it hadn't been long before the young teen ran head-first into what felt like a wall of steel.

Feeling the urge to curse, Mukuro looked up with every intention of sprouting filthy things at whoever had blocked the way. And again, it didn't happen. After all . . .

Hard silver eyes of the strangest shade stared down at the younger teen as thin and pale lips curled up. But most importantly . . .

The man who held Mukuro did not have ears.

 _He was a grown-up_.

"Let me go!" Mukuro hissed, ears puffing up in a show of dominance. "Stop touching me!"

"Hnn," the man grunted, looking _amused_ as he closed his eyes. "Little herbivores shouldn't tell me what to do."

"Herbivore! Herbivore!" A fluffy and yellow bird flew around them. "Mukuro! Herbivore!"

Immediately, the blood in Mukuro's body froze. ". . . How do you know my name?"

". . ." One silver eye opened to stare at the younger with distaste. The bandages around his neck crinkled as Mukuro all but stopped breathing. And then . . .

"Chrome."

Mukuro's world stopped.

Chrome.

This was someone who knew dear and deceased, murdered Chrome. Someone who could give Mukuro information.

Chrome.

A bright smile grew on Mukuro's face and the teen immediately latched on the older man's arm.

"You knew Chrome?" Mukuro sing-songed. "I don't remember seeing you visiting before. But kufufufufu, do tell me more!"

* * *

They had been at the park when everything went downhill. Or uphill, depending on how you viewed things. After all, Mukuro certainly got some new information, or at least an inkling about what Chrome had been doing before she had died.

"My ears?" The man, Hibari Kyouya, repeated thoughtfully. Giving Mukuro a smirk, Hibari reached down to tug gently on Mukuro's ears, the rings he wore feeling cool against them. "Don't worry about it. I wouldn't do anything to a herbivore."

And then Hibari stilled. Before grimacing, and leaning down to . . .

Kiss Mukuro?

Kicking Hibari's stomach to get the man away, Mukuro glowered while feeling slightly amused. What a terrible liar. "Oya, oya, what happened to not doing anything?"

Surprisingly, Hibari only looked irritated. Reaching over, the older grabbed Mukuro's hand roughly before closing his eyes.

"Be quiet. They're already here."

. . . And if that didn't sound worrying, Mukuro wasn't sure what would.

"What?" The young teen asked, tone sharp. "Who―"

"Rokudo Mukuro," Hibari began as he cut Mukuro off, voice as chilly as winter. ". . . I love you."

. . .

?

"Oya, oya. . ." Mukuro started slowly. "I know I'm quite amazing, but forgive me when I say that I'm not too convinced, ice-pop princess."

On the other hand, Hibari didn't even look surprised at the younger's confession. Actually, Mukuro could safely say that Hibari didn't show _anything_ on his face.

"I will do anything for you," Hibari continued, a wry smirk surfacing on his otherwise blank face. "I will fight for you, herbivore."

"Fight, herbivores! Fight!" The little bird chirped as the sky darkened.

". . . What? Stop it!" Mukuro snarled, feeling extremely confused. "What are you even _saying_ ―?"

.

.

.

Mukuro froze.

Because time had seemingly stopped as the air stilled to an uncomfortable degree. Just what was happening . . . ?

"Ah, this isn't what we were told. Kikyou, Byakuran owes me more lollipops."

"Please, _you're_ the head hacker, Spanner."

"Yes, and I found out that Loveless did not have a fighter unit yet," a boy holding a wrench stepped out, looking quite intrigued. "So, who are you?"

"Tch," Hibari clucked his tongue, looking quite annoyed. He reached out to roughly shove Mukuro behind him. "Millefiore. Why are you here."

"Wait . . ." Another boy with long green hair started in surprise, green eyes widening as they tracked the bright rings Hibari wore. "You . . . Hibari Kyouya?! You're supposed to be dead! How . . . ?"

"Impressive," The boy with the wrench said as he twirled his wrench. "Byakuran would be find this interesting."

"Hmph," Hibari replied as a bloodthirsty smile pulled back his lips. "You know who I am. But you're not running away yet?"

". . . Shouldn't we be saying that to you?" Wrench asked in boredom, even as his sharp eyes betrayed his agitation. "After all, you took all that trouble to hide yourself. Your leader still thinks you're dead, y'know. They say that the Decimo's eyes are permanently red-rimmed."

Had Mukuro not been watching Hibari so carefully, the silver of guilt on the man's face would have probably been missed. But then it was gone, leaving Mukuro to wonder who exactly was this leader, this _Decimo_.

". . . Tsunayoshi has reverted back to a herbivore," Hibari said dismissively even as he cocked his head, eyes a few shades colder. "But do you still refuse to leave, herbivores?"

The green-haired boy smiled grimly even as the one with the wrench shrugged. "We can't."

"Hn," Hibari agreed, and then ripped off the bandages wrapped around his throat.

Mukuro inhaled sharply.

 _BELOVED_

The words were carved into Hibari's neck, neat despite the thorny vine that accompanied it.

 _"Oh, Mukuro . . . I'll tell you my real name . . . I'll tell only you."_

 _"Listen carefully . . . My name is Beloved . . . it means . . ."_

"Hibari Kyouya," Mukuro murmured softly, mind whirling madly. "You . . . what were you to my sister?"

"Tch," Hibari huffed as Mukuro's cold hands ghosted over the word on his neck. "I was Beloved's fighter unit . . . and now I am yours, herbivore."

Mukuro glared. That explained exactly _nothing_.

"I'll explain later," Hibari continued, looking quite annoyed himself. On the other hand, Greenie bristled even as Wrench blinked cynically.

"Would Vongola even let you take another?" Wrench asked, stepping back.

Hibari snorted. "Tsunayoshi does not control me."

"A classic Cloud indeed," Greenie replied wryly.

"Hmph," Hibari clearly dismissed the boy's words as he raised his hand, the one adorned by many rings. Suddenly, his voice began to echo. " **I declare . . . a battle by Wordspell.** "

"I accept," Greenie responded coolly as he stepped in front of Wrench. Wrench straightened his back as he stuffed his wrench into his pocket.

" **Begin automatic mode.** "

" _What_?" Greenie snarled, a glint in his eyes. "Are you mocking me?"

Hibari smirked. "I don't need a herbivore to help me take down two other herbivores."

". . ." Greenie emitted a wordless snarl as he yanked Wrench's hand to him. "You're arrogance will be your downfall, Vongola's Cloud! Spanner, are you ready?"

Wrench, uh, Spanner, nodded as he stuffed his other hand into his free pocket. "I guess."

"Then . . . _We are the same soul. We share the same name, Faithless._ "

Mukuro tried not to hyperventilate. Or burst out laughing. What was even happening anymore? A magical girl transformation?

. . . Was Hibari going to do something like that too, complete with his magical girl familiar (golden fluff of a bird) and a short skirt?

" _Faithless. Our faith is not yours._ **Fighter systems, engage.** "

Greenie snarled as his hair whipped through the sudden wind. " **Bellflowers, HIT! TEAR APART!** "

Oh man. Mukuro's eyes widened as pretty flowers with a gleaming edge appeared, hurtling to them with startling velocity. Maybe they were really in a magical girl anime? Because, really. _Flowers_?

" **Full Defense Mode. None of your attacks can touch me,** " Hibari certainly didn't seem fazed. In fact, he probably could have sounded more bored even if he had tried.

Spanner whistled, looking just as bored if one had disregarded his tense shoulders. "Kikyou, he's at four syllables already. A simple spell won't get through."

"I know that!" Greenie, Kikyou, said in agitation. " **Bellflowers, REND! DESTROY!** "

" **Pathetic. Your Herbivore spells won't work against me,** " Hibari smiled. It was not a nice smile. Mukuro found it almost alluring. " **Shall I attack now? Carnivorous birds―** "

And then the wind died down, the stillness in the air all but evaporating. Except this time, Mukuro's hair stood on its ends as light footsteps made their way closer to them.

Something was wrong.

Kikyou looked as green as his hair, and even Hibari paled a few shades . . . Probably. Hibari really was an ice-pop and to be honest, Mukuro didn't have an eye for distinguishing the different shades of white.

" **Retreat,** " surprise, surprise, the word was not said by Hibari, nor by the opposing team. Mukuro's head jerked up to see a lithe brunet with an almost feminine air, standing with all the presence of a king. " **You want to leave this place, off to a place where you can sleep. Retreat, Faithless, and let my Flames accompany your journey to Hell.** "

"Vongola Decimo," Kikyou said, eyes wide, even as he grabbed Spanner's arm. Wind gathered around their feet, obscuring them from view. "Your response time is fantastic as always."

Decimo, and boy, Mukuro was just _so_ curious, smiled sweetly as his cute and over-sized ears twitched. He looked quite young, perhaps even as young as Mukuro as he stood there, arms casually at his side and his fluffy hair windswept. Decimo, whoever he was, looked almost like an angel. "Give my greetings to Byakuran, Faithless. And also tell him to kindly _**stay away** from what is mine._ "

Okay. Never-mind. Obviously Mukuro had just seen the devil.

"Will do," Spanner smiled as his wrench reappeared in his hand. He seemed strangely unafraid when his partner was all but twitching in fright. "Byakuran would love to hear from you, Vongola."

And then the wind _exploded_ into orange flames, the two boys disappearing without a trace. Mukuro reigned in the urge to perform a jaw drop.

"Omnivore!" Hibari's golden bird from before suddenly reappeared, chirping happily as the golden fluff ball settled in between the brunet's ears. "Omnivore! Omnivore!"

. . .

Decimo turned to face them, and then the kingly presence he had exuded before disappeared as if had never been there before. Tears welled up in his caramel eyes and Mukuro was amused to see Hibari taking a quick step back.

Razor-sharp flowers didn't faze Hibari, but tears did? Mukuro should keep that in mind.

". . . Kyouyaaaaaaa," Decimo _wailed_. "I thought you were dead, hiee _eeeee_."

The brunet sniffled miserably even as Hibari all but froze, and that was when Mukuro decided to stop hiding from behind the taller man's back. Of course, that was also when Decimo froze mid-sob.

Because he was. Staring. At Mukuro.

The already pained, red-rimmed eyes widened in more pain and longing as the Decimo, Hibari's leader, brokenly whispered one name.

" _Chrome_?"

. . . It was a name Mukuro knew quite well. On the other hand . . . another one? Another person who knew Chrome? Perhaps Mukuro didn't know Chrome as well as the teen had once believed.

But first . . .

"Explanations. Now. You promised me, Ice-Pop Magical Girl."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 _Legend_

Ritsuka = Mukuro

Seimei = Chrome

Soubi = Hibari

Yuiko = Dino

Shinonome-sensei = Kyoko

Midori = Spanner

Al = Kikyou

* * *

 **AN: For Aki (agamenoncrying) on tumblr for the khr secret santa. Forgot to post this, aha. I think this is the most romance I have ever written though, which is really kind of sad...**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 _ **(aka, what this fic would have been had I not wanted to write more Mukuro)**_

"Don't touch me, _herbivore_ ," Hibari growled as he wrenched his arm away from the offending pineapple. He had finally gotten away from the pesky blonde horse, and now someone new was obstructing his path once more? Hibari was going to _bite this person to death_.

"Oya, oya," the pineapple tutted softly, weird eyes of two distinct and different colours glinting in the dim light. "Such harsh language. Was there a pea under your mattress yesterday night, little princess?"

"I _will bite you to death_ **―** mmrph!"

The kiss was chaste, just a pair of lips on another. The grown-up pulled back as he licked his lips, the smirk on his face almost soft.

"Hibari Kyouya," the pineapple started as Hibari attempted to reboot his brain. "I love you. I will do anything for you. I am your fighter, Loveless."

With another smirk, this one more mischievous, Mukuro gave the glaring boy a wink.

"I am your dear Knight, little princess."

* * *

 **OMAKE II**

 ** _(I entertained this idea as well tbh)_**

They had been at the park when everything went downhill. Or uphill, depending on how you viewed things. After all, Mukuro certainly got some new information, or at least an inkling about what Chrome had been doing before she had died.

"My ears?" The man, Dino, had repeated thoughtfully. Giving Mukuro a charming smile, Dino reached down to tug gently on Mukuro's ears, eyes soft. "Don't worry about it. It wouldn't be gentlemanly of me to do something to a child, now would it?"

And then Dino stilled. The smile he wore faltered before the blond grimaced and leaned down to . . .

Kiss Mukuro?

Kicking Dino's stomach to get the man away, Mukuro glowered while feeling slightly amused. What a terrible liar. "Oya, oya, what happened to not doing anything?"

Dino winced as he gingerly held his stomach. He looked very chastised, and Mukuro stamped down the spark of fondness.

"Sorry. But we're out of time . . ."

. . . And if that didn't sound worrying, Mukuro wasn't sure what would.

"What?" The young teen asked, tone sharp. "Who―"

"Rokudo Mukuro," Dino began as he cut Mukuro off, voice earnest and sad and sweet. "I love you."


End file.
